


bittersweet

by mairieux



Category: VIXX
Genre: FLUFF!!, LDR, M/M, Reuniting, but like the title says it's a lil bittersweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 17:39:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16769797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mairieux/pseuds/mairieux
Summary: Wonshik’s been to Tokyo, even to South Africa, that you can say he’s seen it all; but his favourite place will always be the warm embrace of holding Jaehwan’s hair back in a bathroom stall.





	bittersweet

**Author's Note:**

> for [paula](https://twitter.com/scentistx)

Being an idol in a relationship is a little too bittersweet.

Most of the time, even the barest hope for a short walk outside with your significant other is immediately pushed back in your schedule. With everyone watching – be it the staff or the sea of expecting fans – love just ends up… Being a waste of time.

Not Kim Wonshik, however. And Lee Jaehwan. It ends up being marginally different when you’re both idols, they realised one time as they snuck out of practice to get ice cream before Hakyeon turns his back.

Kissing through melted ice creams and hiding behind the shade where their hands are locked and twined – they have all the time in the world (that is, of course if they actually had the courage to face Hakyeon fuming at them for playing hooky).

Even then – it still gets lonely. Sometimes.

Sometimes Jaehwan needs to go out of town for his solo acting career and Wonshik needs to stay in Seoul to work on music. Sometimes Wonshik needs to guest in variety shows and Jaehwan’s staying in the dorm watching him through the screen. Sometimes… It goes even beyond weeks before they barely see each other again.

Never this long, however. Never a month long.

He’s so used to catching Jaehwan’s bashful smiles at the end of each week that his foot wouldn’t stop twitching when he was trying to nap in the van on the first Saturday he’ll be spending without Jaehwan.

It’s going to be fine, he shakes his head as he reassures himself, holding a hand on his thigh to keep himself steady. He’s gone a few weeks without him already before; a few more wouldn’t be much worse.

He should’ve known better.

This is him, Kim Wonshik, in stark and cutting-edge airport fashion, legs shaking.

His hands tremble by his side, and he tries to wipe whatever sweat’s starting to form on his palms on his jeans.

And there’s him, Lee Jaehwan, in an oversized jacket that looks like at least four pillows were stuffed underneath it and his hair blown a soft chestnut.

Oh- He’s so, _so_ in love.

Jaehwan looks at him with his mouth open slightly, looking exactly like the fool he is, and Wonshik couldn’t help but finally give in to walking towards him.

His feet feel a little heavier than usual, and he wonders as he takes every step closer to the one he adores so much if this is the price of not seeing each other for so long – his body forgetting where it belongs, his skin missing the heat of Jaehwan’s flush chest against him, the pounding of his heart beating out of sync with Jaehwan’s and losing its steady rhythm.

It doesn’t last long, though, as his hands easily find their way back home on Jaehwan’s waist, and he takes in a whiff of his boyfriend’s scent that smells too much like the shower gel he keeps back at the dorm and that overpriced cologne he bought him one time.

“Hi,” he hears Jaehwan say, and his own hands come up to wrap around his back to return the hug, just as clingy and miserable as he is.

That’s the one thing that’s keeping Wonshik grounded. He knows that Jaehwan misses him just much as he does.

They have five minutes; possibly less, actually.

Wonshik takes his time mapping out Jaehwan’s body in his hands, anyway, as if this is his first and there's anticipation burning at his fingertips. His hands are clammy but Jaehwan’s flesh feels all the same underneath his t-shirt and warm, sliding against his smooth skin as he dives in to kiss Jaehwan with rushed desperation.

They have no time for a quickie, yes, but there’s always enough time to suck tongues in airport bathrooms.

_Yes_.

Wonshik’s been to Tokyo, even to South Africa, that you can say he’s seen it all; but his favourite place will always be the warm embrace of holding Jaehwan’s hair back in a bathroom stall.

With Jaehwan’s lips shaking as he nips and drinks in every whimper and moan he makes, his legs trembling once again and there’s an uncomfortable feeling that’s slowly building in his crotch that Wonshik pulls away just to admire the handiwork he crafted in less than five minutes.

There’s always going to be something with the image of Jaehwan’s lips slicked with spit and there’s a high flush on the apples of his cheeks, his fluffy hair messed up and sweaty after being pulled and held so carelessly.

It makes him horny, yeah- But besides the tightness in his pants, there’s nothing else in the world that’ll make him feel this thrilled and ecstatic.

“Two weeks is going to be long,” Jaehwan cuts him off, looking up with wide eyes as he runs his eyes all over Wonshik’s face, “I’m gonna miss you so much more after this.”

Wonshik knows that well. Their one month separation was more than enough of a taste to let him know how it’s going to be even more painful now that they’re really starting to focus on their solo careers.

“It’ll be okay,” Wonshik tells him instead, cradling the nape of his neck again as he presses his lips against Jaehwan’s one last time, “it doesn’t matter how far apart or how long it’ll take.”

Jaehwan looks at him weirdly, though, as if he couldn’t believe that he’s being mildly optimistic.

He continues, still, “all I need to keep on going is the fact that I’ll be coming home to you by the end of the day.”

This is so, so obscurely cheesy, especially in such an unconventional place – but it works, and Jaehwan breaks into another smile.

He looks absolutely smitten, and Wonshik takes it as more than just mere reassurance.

Yeah, it’s going to be just fine.

It can be as bitter as it can be right now – they both know by heart that nothing will be as sweeter than being in each other’s arms once it’s all over.

Just a perfect harmony of bittersweet.

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY PAULA!!! im sorry i wanted to put porn in too but JKDNLKCKCKN i hope you enjoyed this still ;;;
> 
> thank you hesseth for beta'ing as always mwah ♡
> 
> NNNN this was based on schedules irl with wonshik coming back from his tour but coincidentally jaehwans musicals start. 
> 
> also the fact that someone on twitter said they saw each other briefly in the airport and im like. hm
> 
> anw this inspired by p!atd's [bittersweet](https://youtu.be/qKaa8GcPqCk)! strange enough this was the first song i heard from patd. good times.
> 
> thank u! let's talk ! @[jaehwannied](https://twitter.com/jaehwannied)


End file.
